Soul of Fire and Ice
by LittleWolfEmpress
Summary: First story so be nice. An epic quest to destroy a ring, we've all heard the stories but what if it wasn't the whole story? what if there was a 10th walker, one of another race? so why didn't the stories ever tell of her? Here is her story, the whole truth as you've never heard it before!


Prologue

They came in a great swarm, covering the trees and ground, almost entirely blocking out the view of the distant mountains.

Watching as they came toward her with weapons and smelling of blood or worse, she drew an old looking sword from her waist and sighed. It never failed, whenever she had somewhere to be there always seemed to be unending interruptions.

Groaning inwardly at the lecture she knew would come when she finally returned to the vale, she lifted her sword and stepped in close to an orc and sliced his head clean off. Quickly turning on her heel she met an incoming blade with her own and begun the slow methodical process of exterminating these vermin.

Wiping off her blade on one of the many bodies covering the ground, she slid the sword back into its sheathe and began to pick her way through the dead to return to her original path, hoping she would not be interrupted again.

Hearing the sound of the nearby river, she momentarily hesitated before grabbing her previously dropped bag and abandoned her original path. A quick wash certainly wouldn't do any harm, would it? No point in arriving so dirty.

Hearing something ahead she stopped to listen after a moment she sighed, looks like she wasn't going to get that wash after all.

Moving forward once more she approached a clearing near the river and spotted a dappled mare, with an old man in a grey cloak, hat and a long silver scarf smoking a pipe sitting upon her. Scowling at the old man she decided it would be best to just ignore him and go for wash anyway.

Quiet laughter filled the area as the old man watched her attempt to ignore him "You know that pretending I am not here is not going to make me vanish, do you not?"

Turning with a sigh the woman dropped her bag on the grass and proceeded to flop down next to it I a very un-lady like fashion. "I know, but I was hoping it would buy me enough time for a wash before you go dragging me across Middle-Earth again Eklanan. Besides I thought that I was supposed to be meeting you in the Vale".

Laughing once more Eklanan slid off of his mare and came to stand above the woman. "Yes indeed, two days ago when we were supposed to meet Kimika and as I recall it, you volunteered last time to accompany me to the Lonely Mountains". He states as he sits down next to her.

Letting out a groan, Kimika collapsed onto her back "that was before I knew that I would be dealing with 13 arrogant, stubborn Dwarves and an incredibly trouble prone Hobbit. Which by the way you failed to mention to me before we started" Kimika complained as she turned her head to glare at the old man beside her.

"Well if I had told you, you would not have come would you?" Eklanan replied calmly

"You are right, I would not have gone with you if I had known, you know that I do not like being around the other races Gandalf and they particularly do not like ME or my KIND" Kimika said as she watched his facial expressions. "What do you need Gandalf? I know you are not here for a simple chat, you are much too busy for that".

Raising an eyebrow at her he asked "and what is it that makes you think I want something Kimika? I could have been worried when you did not turn up at the Vale".

Giving him a look that told him she didn't in anyway believe him Kimika said "I have known you since I was a fledgling Gandalf so please don't insult my intelligence".

Gandalf sighed as he observed the woman beside him and carefully considered his words before replying "it is time, the One Ring has been found, I am on my way to consult with Saruman now and I need you to do something for me".

Kimika frowned at him "are you sure it is wise to take this matter to him Gandalf? And what of the Ring, are you sure that it the One?

"I am sure and Saruman is the leader or my order and thee most knowledgeable of this matter Kimika".

"I still do not like it".

Sighing Gandalf took a deep puff of his smoke "your mistrust of him has not changed in all this time? He has given you no reason to doubt him".

Choosing to drop the matter she said "well we knew that the Ring was bound to reappear eventually Gandalf, it cannot be helped. Now what is it you want me to do?" Standing up from the ground Kimika dusted her legs off and grabbed her bag, thoughts of her wash long gone from her mind.


End file.
